Pit's Demons
by Patches the barking kitty
Summary: when the Brawl gang is sucked into the underworld Pit finds himself in a world of trouble. But when an old rival reappears to save him and offered a place on the team can he get over his bitterness to stop the coming war?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Where are we!" Zelda shrieked.

"Um…" Marth said looking around at the barren landscape in a windless field and black sky some how provided enough light to see.

"Popo?" Nana asked walking over to a pile of rocks and pulling her twin out.

"Hey where did Pit-kun go?" Peach asked.

"He isn't here?" Ike asked sitting up.

"No neither is Pokémon Trainer…" Ness said

"Didn't they fall into that _thing _to?" Mario asked.

"I thought they did." Link said.

"I saw them." Luigi said

"But then why aren't they here?" Samus asked.

Snake shrugged and stood up revealing he had landed on top of Lucas and pulled the small boy up.

"I'll take a look around." Sonic said. The blue blur whizzed away and came back a few minuets later. "There's a town out that way." He said.

They walked into the town and began to notice strange things. Most of the people there were somewhat malformed, or had some kind of extra extension like wings or ears.

"Excuse me." Marth said. A woman with black hair and skin that looked like cracked marble turned to see him give a slight princely bow. "Do you know if an Angel came by this way?"

The woman's blood red eyed glanced him over quickly. She opened her mouth revealing two even rows of deadly sharp teeth. "You must be the rest of that team right?" She asked.

"Yes." Marth said with a smile

"Oh. Well the other members of your clan took the angel to the castle. Strange they only said there were a few more of you. Anyway just tell the guards your business and they should let you in."

"Thank you very much." He gave another quick bow and walked to the others.

As the group walked by Link heard the woman talking to her friends. "He was awfully young to be part of a clan wasn't he?"

"Perhaps it's a clan that goes by family and trains their members to hunt angels young?"

"True I hear there are more and more training teenagers and children. After all you've hear the rumors a wars coming and there is no way we'll loose to those angels again."

"Death to the angels!"

"AY!" Her friends agreed.

Link walked over to Mario. "I think Pit may be in trouble." He whispered.

"We should find him quickly and Pokémon trainer and get out of this place." Mario said.

The team made their way to a large castle sitting at the top of a small mountain. They went up and a lizard faced guard stopped them. "Name and business?"

Ike stepped forward. "We are here to meet up with the rest of our clan. They came inside earlier with an angel in tow."

"Ah! Esteemed angel hunters welcome to Lanseden." The lizard man stepped aside and the group walked into the huge building.

They rounded a corner and came into a throne room a group of three men and a woman faced four thrones set on a large stage.

"Over here." Snake said assuring them all behind a curtain. They watched as an elderly woman came in. she sat on the fourth throne. "What have you brought us?" she asked in a sharp demonic tone.

"An angel your majesty."

"BRING IT IN! If it is not real you know the consequences." She snarled. The group all bowed their heads the doors opened and a hefty man came in carrying a cross. Nailed to the cross by the arms and wings was a badly beaten Pit and dragged behind him was a chained Pokémon Trainer looking around for an escape and resisting the urge to call out one of his beloved creatures.

Zelda nearly fainted at the sight of her friends. The smallest of the men climbed up the cross and pulled out the nails sending pit crashing to the floor. He hoisted himself up and attempted to fly away and grab Pokémon Trainer only to be zapped by a bold of lightning from one of the others palms.

He hit the floor with a thump.

The old woman walked down the side of the stage. She want over to Pit who was laying motion less on the ground. From her pocket she took a mirror. When she held it up to him it glowed golden. "A real angel… very good…" She turned with a leased smile on her face. "THERE WILL BE MUCH FEASTING TONIGHT! At this angle's execution."

Pokémon trainer made a grab for his belt. Charizard came out and lashed out at the old woman. A dark shield cackling with demonic read sparks came up around her. Charizard flew backwards. Pokémon trainer was hit in the chest and sent flying by another spark.

"Insolent fools…" The boy on the throne said. "Did you really think you could defeat the Demon Monarch?"

The others watched as their two teammates lay unconscious on the floor.

"They may not have been able to but I can." A voice from nowhere said. A girl with fox ears and a tail flew of one of the pillars hitting the old woman square in the chest before she could draw up a shield. "See told you I could." She said fluttering her bright white wings.

The boy jumped off of the stage and flew at the girl. They became entangled in a duel of flying feet hands and every other ting they could get their hands on.

"You traitor I thought we had you in the dungeon!" The boy cried.

"Sucks for you!" She socked him in the nose.

The other brawlers came out now as guards rushed in ushering the monarch and who the room. Marth and Ike ran over to Pit while Ness and Lucas helped Pokémon trainer out of the crater created by his impact. Pokémon trainer was back in the fight but Pit was out for the count. "Guys he's not looking very good!" Ike called.

"Let's get him out of here!" Mario said.

"I can arrange that." The fox girl said. She kicked the boy and sent him flying straitening up. An assortment of blue and red marks glowed on her face. A bright crimson crystal on a rope around her neck glowed brightly. A black hole opened and sucked the brawlers and their new ally in. They landed on a cliff somewhere in Ireland.

"Ow…" Zelda said as Peach landed on top of her.

"Oh my god Zel-chan! I'm so sorry." Peach helped the teenager up.

The teams turned to their savior and got a good look at her for the first time. Large mischievous brown eyes were set on tan skin. Flaming red hair with green tips was pulled back behind her head, although long bangs still swung around her blue and red marked face and neck. A lose one shoulder top that would have left very little to the imagination if not for the black undershirt that cut off as a tank top on one side but came down her elbow on the other, along with short skirt with long hang down in the front that was held around her with two belts with various containers covered her slim figure. Rust colored fox ears sprouted from her head and a similar tail swished around beneath her skirt. A pair of dark boots and a gold plate around her uncovered upper arm finished her ensemble along with the crystal used to free them earlier.

Marth and Ike looked at each other then back at her. There was no doubt she was beautiful if not in a strange way.

"Thank you very much for that rescue." Marth said stepping forward with a quick bow.

"Welcome." She said with a slight grin. The smile revealed a set of wicked sharp canines.

"Excuse me." Peach said.

The girl looked over at her.

"Can you explain what just happened?"

The girl thought about it for a second. "Well I can't say for sure since I wasn't there but I suspect whatever you were doing you were doing it near a portal that is used regularly for travel between this world and that one. When that clan of Angel Hunters came along and saw him." She gestured to pit, "they decided to pull him in. however all of you got pulled in as well. So they dumped you as they could. My guess is that you were closer to him that the rest when they pulled you in." She said turning to Pokémon Trainer. "And that's why you ended up with him instead of with the others. Then they brought him to the Monarch and well… you see where it went from there."

"And who are you?" Mario asked.

"Me?" She asked thinking for a second. She opened her mouth to speak again only to have pit stir before she could talk.

He sat up slowly with the help of Mario and Luigi. Then he looked up at her. "You." He said hate dripping off his tounge.

"Yes me." She said. "to answer your question from before," she stated turning to Mario. "I am Enkidu Taika Seraphina the Demon Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Pit Stop fidgeting!" Samus scolded trying to patch him back up after the fight.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, flinching as she attempted to wrap up his wings. Trying to take his mind off of the intense pain he was in Pit went back to glaring at the fox-eared girl.

"Hey there Angemon." She said for the seventh time (Lucas was counting as he had nothing better to do).

Pit continued to glare, "Half Breed."

She returned his glare and spread her wings making her look bigger.

Pit began to return the gesture but Samus pushed his wings back down. "Do you want to get better or not?" She hissed.

"I say nail him back on the cross." Enkidu spat.

"I say throw her in the dungeon." Pit fired back.

"Watch your mouth _boy scout_ you wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for me."

"I didn't ask for you help _Creature_, I could to get out of there if I wanted to I was just waiting for the right moment!"

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing _Wimp_"

"Even if I couldn't I'd sooner be nailed to that cross than be rescued by an _unallyable traitor."_

"I'd rather be unallyable than _disowned._"

"Hey I've been working to be reinstated. Meanwhile what have you been doing in the human realm? Probably causing mischief like you're father intended. Am I right, _Creature of Enki?_"

"That's it!" The girl threw herself at Pit who immediately Drew his magic bow and aimed at her chest.

She dodged his arrow and opened one of the pouches on her belt. "Careful little fallen one or I may just summon one of my friends." She warned pulling a card out of the pouch and showing it to him.

"Guardian of the gate?" Pit asked. "What makes you thinks a Whirex scares me? They're friends of angels."

"Please the Whirex that's summoned to me is my own and will side with me." Enkidu glared her marks glowing. "Unless you would prefer I chose the gate keeper? Would it be less embarrassing to you if I defeated you with a demonic figure?"

"We don't need to concern ourselves with that question because I'll win this fight. Just be ready to have the death of your pets on your hands." Pit threatened.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Samus yelled. "Mario! Luigi! You're in charge so you figure out what to do with her. Pit you get back here OF I'LL LEAVE YOU TO TEND YOU'RE WOUNDS ON YOUR OWN!" Mario put a hand on Enkidu's shoulder and her markings stopped glowing. She turned to join him and pit went back with Samus.

"Half Breed."

"Failure."

Lucas decided to stay with Pit because he was hurt. "Pit?"

"Yeah Lucas?"

"Who is she?" upon hearing the blonde's question Pokémon trainer and Ness looked up as well.

"She is the mighty Enkidu!" Pit said sarcasm and annoyance thick in his voice. "The most powerful magical being born in almost seven centuries! The Glorious half angel or half demon depending on which side you're on."

"Why don't you like her?" Pokémon trainer asked. "She saved our buts back there."

"I knew her as a child. When we were both young she lived in the Sky realm with myself and the other angels. Unfortunately for her the second she turned ten her father came and claimed her. And her father is a high demon." Pit spat the word out like it was acid. "She is a curse."

"Enkidu." Mario said looking at the girl.

"Hello."

"Why did you save us back there. It's clear you don't like him and you must have recognized him at the time."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Or at least in terms of Pokémon trainer they are. Pit's kind are also my enemies, though they are the lesser of two evils." She explained.

"I see… well we were impressed by your fighting abilities. And were wondering if you would like to join us here at brawl academy?" Luigi asked.

"You mean this place is a school?" she asked.

"Yes my brother, peach and I founded it. Samus and snake joined us shortly after," Mario explained. "We teach kids like you who show a knack for fighting and a strong will to defend the world and protect against major threats."

"Plus with Zel-Chan and Link-Kun about to graduate and go back to hyrule we've been looking for more students." Peach said. "Not long after them I-Sama will be leaving too… and Mar-kun."

"A place at an academy like this? I dun'know… Bad things tend to follow me around."

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked.

"I'm half demon and half angel, and according to seventeen prophesies and pretty much everyone in the sky realm and Netherlands destined to destroy the world during a great war. I wouldn't say that I'm the best luck in terms of safety."

"All the more reason for you to join. This is a separate realm where unauthorized travel isn't permitted. It is connected only to the earth world so entrance from either of your enemy's home worlds is impossible." Mario explained.

"Come on Kiu-Chan it will be fun!" Peach swayed.

"Oh fine." Enkidu said with a small grin. "Who knows maybe it'll be good for me to stay in one place for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Enkidu officially enrolled in the school much to Pit's dismay. He spent most of his time communicating with the Sky realm through his magic fountain.

"Mario!" He said walking into the dining hall one day at breakfast.

"Yes Pit?"

"I would like to invite a friend from the sky realm."

"Is it your usual visitor?" Peach asked.

"Yeah."

"Well you know she's always welcome…"

"That is." Mario said. "So long as it wont increase tensions with…" He motioned to where Enkidu was sitting with Marth and Ike. Both the prince and the Mercenary had found they enjoyed the girl's company whenever she wasn't arguing with Pit.

"I don't think it will be… to much… of a problem… but even if it's not Lyra was welcomed here first not Enkidu."Pit stated.

"Very well." Mario said. "We'll give her the go ahead."

"Thank you." Pit said before going to get his breakfast and sit with Pokémon trainer.

"You're girlfriend coming for a visit?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Pit said sheepishly.

"Does she know Enkidu?"

"Why would you ask that?" Pit asked glaring.

"Well… your girlfriends a half demon. Your arch nemesis is a half demon and while your girlfriend officially aligns herself with the sky realm and Enkidu doesn't both of their other halves come from there so it's actually a pretty logical question if you ask me." Pokémon trainer said.

"Sorry… Enkidu's a sore topic… They do know each other. But they do not get along…"

"You know I have been wondering… They are both half-breeds… so why are your opinions on them so different? I mean you're absolutely smitten with Lyra but you treat Enkidu like she's the cancer of the universe!"

"That's because Lyra is good and Enkidu is unallied and unpredictable. That makes her dangerous."

"You keep saying that But I don't understand why Enkidu is unallied." Pokémon trainer pointed out.

"Lyra is a half Goddess. And from the time she was six years old has aligned herself strictly with the gods. She only summons out her Demon half when she needs to or looses her tempter. Enkidu on the other hand, while she is half angel her mom wasn't born an angel she was promoted to one which makes her weaker than other angels. Her father, the high demon had more power than her mom. While her mom raised her when she was younger and learning how to use good magic, before Enkidu could begin training under high angels her dad took her and raised her so that she knows Dark magic better. He's also the one who gave her that tarot deck. She can use it to tap into her angel abilities as well as channel her demon powers."

"I'm still confused… so her dad raised her… what's the problem? She's clearly not living in the netherworld any more."

"I'm getting to that. When Enkidu was fifteen she ran away from home and tried to live in the human realm. But there are a lot of prophecies that state a half-breed who is controlled by their father is the key to a victorious war on the Demon's side. Since Lyra's parents were killed when she was little that excludes her from the prophecies. And everyone on both worlds is rallying for a war. If Enkidu would just align with the angels she could prevent the prophecies coming true but she refused to align with anyone!"

"She still isn't aligned with the demons…" Pokémon trainer pointed out.

"The prophecies didn't say she had to be controlled of her own free will." Pit countered. "Palutena could take away her Demon abilities and in consequence her ties to her father but she likes the power to much to give it up."

"I see…" Pokemon trainer said.

XXXXXXX TWO HOURS LATER XXXXXXX

The transportal glowed and a young golden eyed girl wearing a white dress and golden jewelry stepped into the academy.

"Lyra!" Pit called flying over to the Goddess.

"Hey Pit!" She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"So… I do have one thing to tell you before you come in…"

"What's wrong Angel face?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Um… Enkidu… Is… here…"

"WHAT!" The goddess cried. "You know what she's done! Palutena can permanently take away your wings for fraternizing with her!"

"I don't have a choice… Mario and Luigi invited her to enroll and she accepted. I have to be here to regain my full status."

"Oh no…" Lyra said. "She won't be glad to see me… Aryl may come out…"

"I know… Please be careful?" Pit asked.

"Well… maybe we can convince her to align?"

"I tried… it failed."

"Well then let's go see her…"

The couple walked into the main part of the house and were greeted by Zelda.

They saw a pair of wings and a fox tail disappear around the corner. "Seraphina!" Lyra called.

Enkidu walked around the corner looking very, very peeved. "What are you doing here _Aryl_." She practicaly spat the word calling Lyra by the name given to her by deamons.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend." Lyra said. "Have you thought about Palutena's offer at all Seraphina?" Lyra countered the jab at her namesake with Enkidu's own.

"I didn't because I don't need to… I'm not about to sacrifice my greatest defense in order to stop all of your superstitions about some dumb prophesies."

"They are not superstitions." The goddess said.

"I don't believe you, goddess." The half demon said.

"You should demon." Lyra fired back.

"You forget that you and I are no different."

"We are very different. I can control my Demon self!"

"No you can't." With that Enkidu pulled one of the cards from her deck. "STORM OF THE SUN!" She declared.

The Demon card's powers activated and a firestorm shot forward engulfing the goddess. When it cleared a Black haired girl with horns wearing a red dress stood in Lyra's place.

"You're bipolar. Whenever your in a good mood the music goddess hangs around but the second you loose control of your emotions Aryl appears." Enkidu said drawing another card. "Gate Keeper." From the card appeared a hellhound, Enkidu's Personal pet who recognized Aryl in a heardbeat. Lunging at the second half-breed a battle insued. Enkidu's magic cards proved to hold their worth in a battle while Aryl's better training proved equaly skilled.

"STOP!" Mario said.

Both girls froze and turned to see Mario standing before them. "Sorry Mario…" Pit said.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I don't like her." Enkidu said.

A light engulfed Aryl and Lyra stood in her place. "I'm very sorry Mario I lost control."

Mario let out a sigh. "Nobody was hurt and no harm was done so I'm not going to hold it against the two of you but both of you need to work on getting along with each other… you too Pit… I'm serious Lyra if you want to continue to come here-"

"I'm one step ahead of you Mario."

"What?"

"I agree if I am going to be a goddess a of music I must learn to accept diversity… At this point in time I would like to accept your offer of enrolment should it still stand."

"Very well…" Mario said. "I'll go get the paperwork ready."

"WHAT!" Enkidu cried.

"Enkidu she was offered a place here before you were."

"Fine." Enkidu said.

"The three of you will learn to get along if it is the last thing I do."

**Ptbk here! I would like to give a special shout out to Juni for the Character of Lyra/Aryl and Milky Tacos for getting us in touch. I plan on going further into why Enkidu refuses to take a side and the character development between Pit, Lyra, and Enkidu in later chapters. I am really glad I posted this… the first chapter was sitting in my computer for probably almost a year before I posted it.**

**~see you next time Ptbk**


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies that this is a day late. I loaded the document but didn't attach it to the story for some reason... -_- **

Chapter 4:

"Kiu may I ask what you doing?" Marth asked as he watched the girl. She was walking around on all fours sniffing around in the garden.

"Searching." She answered. Her ears twitched and she jumped forward spreading apart a bush and looking inside of it.

"Searching for what exactly?" Ike asked.

"Gwin." The girl said crawling over the bush and sniffing around more.

"Never heard of it." The mercenary said.

"Not it… she." Enkidu stood up and turned to face the two boys.

"Your search is for a living person?" Marth asked. "I hadn't known you had a guest present."

"That's because Gwin isn't a person. She's my pet."

"Your Hellhound puppy?" Ike asked.

"No you're thinking of Charkia. I know where he is."

"Then what does Gwin look like?" Marth asked

"She's a Whirex." Enkidu explained. "They're often kept as pets by angels. Big birds." She said. "Like a phoenix but it's pure white."

"Sounds… Interesting…" Ike said.

"Sounds dangerous." Marth said.

"No, no they aren't dangerous! They work really well with kids and are really protective of their handlers."

Marth just looked at his bodyguard and shrugged, trying to envision the bird. When they looked back at the girl she was already in the tree. "FOUND YOU!" She said. The branches shifted. The boys inched closer to the tree in order to try and get a look at what was going on. A piercing Avian Screech came from the branches and they jumped back.

Enkidu leaped from the treetop and whistled. A small bird fluttered down and landed on her arm.

"Aw… she's cute." Marth said. He extended a finger to pet the bird. It took one look at the appendage opened it's mouth and screamed quickly before biting him.

"YEEOUCH!" Marth yelled.

"Gwin that wasn't very nice… Marth is a friend." The Bird just shrugged and watched Marth Glare.

"Heal him." She said. The bird looked at Enkidu. "Now."

The bird hopped off of her arm It's eyes flashed and it grew. It's stubby tail became a group of long flowing feathers and the peak on the back of it's head grew into a large beautiful crest. The tinny feet became huge sharp talons and the wings seamed to glow with pure white energy. Ike and Marth stared in amazement as the tiny bird the size of Enkidu's hand shifted into a magnificent display of white feathers tall enough to reach The girl's hips. The bird's silver eyes glowed as did the bite mark on Marth's finger. When the light dissipated the cut had healed.

"Whoa…" Ike muttered.

"Impressive." Marth said.

"Oh GWIN!" someone cried from behind them. The three turned to see Pit and Lyra coming towards them.

"Damn…" Enkidu muttered.

"Here we go…" Ike whispered into Marth's ear.

The prince rolled his eyed and watched Enkidu and Lyra glare at each other.

ENKIDU POV:

Stupid Lyra thinking she has any right to act like Gwin likes her. Stupid Pit for inviting Lyra here. Stupid angels and gods for giving birth to them.

I whistled and Gwin followed me as I marched back to the building. She shrank back down to land on my shoulder. "KIU!" I turned to see Marth and Ike following me.

"Hey…" I said glancing at the floor. I had forgotten they were there.

"I'm sorry Kiu but this is getting out of control." Ike said.

"What is with you! Why do you hate them! As far as I've seen they hardly ever do anything!"Marth said.

"Yeah well that's expected, who would expect an angel to be mean to anyone!"

"You say that as if they bullied you."

"Well they kind of did. I mean they didn't call me names at first but everyone in the sky realm and Underworld wanted me to go to their side. They tried to trick me into it they told me nobody would like me unless I came to their side and made fun of me…"

I got into step with the boys as we talked.

"So you had nobody growing up." Ike mumbled.

"Yeah…"

Marth sidestepped so he was in between us. "Stop moping." He said. He put a hand on Ike's shoulder and one on my back. "You two need to lighten up!" He declaired.

"Is that a royal decree coming out of your mouth?" Ike asked.

"But of course!" He said.

"Well then we can't leave our prince's order unanswered can we?" I asked.

"No!" Ike said. "I don't believe we can!"

We all laughed as we walked down the hallway. "Let's go do something!" Marth said.

**Enkidu needed some friends! I thought Ike and Marth would be a good fit. What do you think?**

**Till next week**

**~Ptbk**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Enkidu POV:

"Enkidu! At your back!" Ike yelled. I turned my head to see one of the ice climbers' hammers headed strait for my face. I side stepped out of the way and set forth a ball of demonic energy from my hand. The kids flew backwards. I turned around to see Sheik right in front of me.

"SHIT!" I yelled trying to dodge her punch only to get nailed in the chest.

"Kiu!" Marth came and landed next to me. "You alright?"

"Fine." I said getting up to nail sheik in the Jaw.

We were having a massive team duel for gym.

Me, Marth, Ike, Sonic, Lucas and Ness were on one team. Lyra, Pit, Pokemon trainer, Zelda/Sheik, Link, and the Ice climbers were on another.

"Now?" I heard Mario ask.

"Not yet." Snake said.

I didn't know what they kept asking each other about. We'd been at this for nearly two hours. Lucas and Ness were drained. And after that hit I'd delivered the ice climbers were down for the count. Pokemon trainer was done with both his squirtle and Ivysaur but now was on his Charizard.

"Now." I heard snake mutter.

Sonic stopped nest to me. "Heads up Enkidu." He said. "Final smash is coming around."

"Final Wha-" I started to ask but the hedgehog was gone. _Damn speedster._ I thought.

Mario pulled a chord and a box at the top of the room opened. Out of it came a floating colorful sphere.

"KIU HIT IT!" I head Marth yell.

_Hit the sphere? Well okay…_I launched another orb of black magic at it but then Pit shot it with an arrow and it broke for him. He glowed and all of a sudden a portal opened.

Paulutena's army swarmed. "Oh… damn…" I said. Immediately the army swarmed around me and the rest of my team. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. I reached into my bag and flashed a random card. "NORTHERN STORM!" A blizzard raged around me but Pit's final smash was too strong. I let the storm die as I was nocked out of the fight. I slammed into a wall above snake's head and tumbled to the ground.

A minute later I woke up and saw my team mate pulling themselves out of craters. Lyra gave Pit a 'congratulatory kiss' and his teammates high fived him.

I marched up to him and shoved him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"What? Sore looser Demon!?" He fired back glaring.

"Sore loser!? At least I don't have to call on an army of Pixies to win! That's not one of you're legal moves!"

"Yes it is Kiu."

"What?" I turned to face Marth.

"Let's all get showered off I'll explain."

"Ug fine!" I followed him and the other boys on my team into the locker rooms. They were divided by team, not gender, but I didn't really care.

I pulled the curtain around myself and let the water run. "So what's with the new move?" I asked the others from their places on the other side of the curtain.

"That orb is called a final smash." Ike said. "It enhances your powers when it's broken open. Then you gain an amazing strength. What you saw was Pit's. It manifests differently in everyone depending on their strengths."

"Why don't I have one?" I Asked.

"You have to earn it." Marth said. "You have to smash it once to find out what your attack will be."

"I still haven't gotten one." Lucas muttered.

I smiled to myself. My magic is stronger than Pit's so theoretically my final smash or whatever should be too. I just needed to get to it in time.

Hopefully I would.

**Hello my good people,**

**I'm going to advertise my Poll for the last time. I seriously need someone to vote on it… Please? Pretty please? I'll give you chocolate… okay not real chocolate but you get the idea. If you like Lyra or Enkidu vote for them! **

**See you later!**

**~PtbK**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**ENKIDU POV:**

"HEY! KIU! OPEN UP!" Marth's voice carried through the nocking on my door.

"What's up?" I asked. Looking out the doorway I saw Ike and Marth both dressed in street clothes though Ike's was still less formal than Marth's.

"We're going into town. Want to come with?" He asked. I nodded and stepped out.

"Um…" Marth scanned my attire and glanced at Ike.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"We aren't supposed to let on that this is a training school… you'll need to find a way to hide… all that…" He mumbled.

"Oh… I'll be right back out." I said stepping back into the room. I dug through my dresser and pulled out a pleated skirt and tucked my tail between my legs so it wouldn't show. Next I tucked my wings tightly against my back and pulled on a tight tee-shirt and white canvas jacket. I then had to swap out my preferred sandals with the beat up pair of ratty grey convers that were the only other shoes I owned.

Stepping back out Marth nodded and stepped towards the stairs.

"Wait." Ike said looking at me. "Ears?"

"I don't own any hats…" I said. "What should I do?"

Marth frowned as he thought. "Then there are the marks on your face."

"I have an idea." Marth said. "Come with me." I looked at Ike and he shrugged as we followed Marth down the hallway.

We stopped outside Peach's room. "Hey Peach?" Marth nocked on the door. She opened up and looked at us.

"Hi guys what's up?"

"We're to go into town but we need something to cover up Enkiu's ears and markings."

"Hm… Come with me Sweetie." She pulled me through the door then locked the boys out. "I've have a few of these stashed away for just such occasions." She opened up a jewelry box with what looked like seven or eight glowing purpley blue crystals. "What are those?" I asked.

"Distortion crystals. They change the wearer so they appear to be the race it designates. In you're case human."

I watched as she pulled a silver bracelet out of a drawer and snapped one of the crystals onto it. "Here you go."

I took it from her. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Maybe a little. Just think human when you put it on."

"Alright." I closed my eyes and snapped the bracelet into place on my wrist. I felt things start to shift where they haven't before. My wings shrank down and my tail started disappearing back up my spine. It didn't hurt but it was extremely uncomfortable. I opened my eyes and looked at Peach "How do I look?" I asked her.

"See for yourself." She gestured to a floor to ceiling mirror and I walked over. I was still long and lean and my coppery skin tone was still there. My hair was still red but it had lost the green streaks that had once ran through it. The blue and red marks on my face were gone. With my tail, ears, and wings gone I felt strange and significantly lighter. "Well… I look so… _plain…"_

"That's because of you're clothes dear." Peach said. "You look almost as beautiful in this form as your true one." She walked over to a chest in the corner. "Put this on." She said ushering me into her personal bathroom.

I kicked off the old convers and stripped overly aware of the fabric where my wings used to be. The dress Peach had handed me was a pretty medium blue canvas material with black patterns on the skirt. It flared out at my hips over defining my figure the low cut front had straps that tied behind my neck but left most of my back exposed. I let my hair down and had to admit I almost looked sexy in it. The wedged sandals that went with it added almost three inches to my height.

When I stepped back out Peach smiled at me. "See the right clothes bring out the best in even the most plain figures. Now go have fun."

I walked back out and the boys both looked a little taken aback. "Whoa Kiu…" Ike said. "Where did you're wings go?"

"I'm not really sure… They just aren't there…"

Marth put a hand on my shoulder blade where my wings used to be. "Gyah! Dude you're hands are freezing!"

"Sorry," He said a little sheepishly.

"Well let's go then." Ike said eyeing Marth suspiciously.

"Right." The Prince said. "TO TOWN!"

**HEY! Sorry It's kind of late at night for an update. I hope you like the new chapter and I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. I know this chapter seems a little fillerish but I promise it will make sense later.**

**~PtbK**


End file.
